Scientists estimate that horn flies (Haematobia irritans) cost U.S. cattle producers $876 million each year. Together with fire ants and nuisance flies, they have a tremendously negative impact on the profits of farmers and ranchers in every industry.
Infestation occurs rapidly with 1000-4000 flies per animal in an untreated herd. In general, horn flies congregate on the back and shoulders of cattle, and tend to rest quietly on the host. Horn flies rarely leave their host, except to lay eggs, change host animals or remain outdoors when the host moves indoors.
Because they are a nuisance to the cattle, horn flies interrupt grazing patterns. The cattle tend to waste energy and even go off their feed. Due to horn flies infestations, calves are lighter at weaning by about 10-25 pounds. In addition, a 14% weight loss over 120 day fly period can amount to 26 lbs. per head. In the summer season, horn flies can cause 15-50 lbs. loss per head. At $0.90 per lb., a 30 lb. weight loss equals a $27.00 loss per head. Moreover, cows can go out of condition during breeding.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for new more effective pesticide formulations and methods to control and treat flies, such as horn fly infestations in cattle. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.